1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement of a control o a lubricating oil feeding machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a multi-functional lubricating oil feeding machine control apparatus which may feed oil according to set time, the number of rotations (working rate) of a machine, memorize the previous rotational frequency before the machine is stopped and adding the data to the next count when the machine is started again. Furthermore, the data obtained may be sent via wire or radio to monitoring personnel located remotely from the site, for better control of the conditions of the machine.
2. Prior Art
Machines need lubricating oil for smooth operation. With conventional lubricating oil feeding machines, all of them are designed to feed oil intermittently according to a set time value. In other words, a timer is provided for the motor pump circuit of the lubricating oil feeding machine, so that the motor pump electrically operates or does not operate, according to the set time. Although conventional lubricating oil feeding machines may achieve the object of intermittent oil feed, there are the following disadvantages:
1. Using a timer to control oil feed is a mechanical type of control, and cannot memorize completion time. For instance, if the travel of rotation is interrupted (temporary stopping of the machine), the previous time of rotation cannot be memorized and accumulated into the next count. In other words, when the machine is started again, oil has to be fed. Excessive oil may not be good for certain machines. PA1 2. For some machines such as boring machines that should be oiled according to the number of rotations or its operational frequency, it is not suitable to determine the time of feeding according to the time of rotation. PA1 3. Those in the art often calculate the value of time required for one operation manually and then set the feed time. Under normal operation of the machine, the set feed time may be correct. But if the operational frequency is delayed, it will be necessary to set a proper feed time. PA1 4. Some have adopted a counter instead of a timer for counting the operational frequency. However, this method has the disadvantages that: PA1 5. In particular, when the work machine or the oil feeding machine lacks oil, or the oil pressure is abnormal, the oil feeding machine can only generate warning sounds or lights at the site, which cannot reach remote places, such as a monitoring office. In case the on-site monitoring personnel fails to note the warning sounds or lights, there may be serious damage.
A. If a workpiece takes more time to machine, it will be necessary to oil the work machine several times. This conventional method of counting is not suitable since a work machine will normally process various kinds of workpieces. With this conventional method, it will be necessary to provide different oil feeders for different kinds of workpieces on which the machine works. PA2 B. For users, they must purchase different kinds of oil feeding machines, which will increase cost.
In view of the above drawbacks of the prior art, it is desirable to have a control apparatus for oil feeding machines which may adapt to the needs of different models of work machines and may inform off-site monitoring personnel of the status of the coil feeding machine through a radio or wired apparatus.